When Fire Walked the Earth
by Take
Summary: shounen ai; Part of the "Child of the Grove" series. The Urameshi team is called in to investigate youkai disturbances, and face a god. Lesson: don't piss a volcano goddess off.
1. Default Chapter

**Standard Disclaimers  
  
Shounen ai hints  
  
**Thank you Lynx the Fang Fetished Feline for the use of Youko Sumireina and Suren!!  
  
*Takemi is my creation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Big Island, Hawaii - town of Volcano)  
  
The earth rumbled and shook as tremors rocked the town of Volcano, Hawaii. As scientists rushed to Kilauea Volcano to perform tests, kahunas (wise men), old Hawaiians, and believers in the old legends shook their heads and looked at each other knowingly. Little by little, believers gathered at the summit of the crater, Halemaumau, to offer gifts and prayers.  
  
Sitting in a diner in Volcano, Youko Sumireina looked up from her breakfast. "She wakes."  
  
When Fire Walked the Earth  
  
By Take (Dec. 1998)  
  
(Big Island, Hawaii - one week later)  
  
Sumireina gazed thoughtfully out into the forest through a window of her small cottage. Situated at the outskirts of a heavily wooded area at the edge of Rainbow Falls, the neighbors were few and far between, giving her the privacy and proximity to water that she craved.  
  
Absently, one hand went to the ocarina hanging about her neck, raising the instrument to her lips. Sweet notes issued forth from the ocarina, silencing the twilight song of the birds as the illusion cloaking her fell away.  
  
Delicately pointed ears now rose through sun-streaked blond hair, and a long luxurious tail twitched nervously. Sumi let the ocarina fall back into place around her neck and focused her wide emerald eyes into the depths of the darkening forest. Her sharp ears picked out the different sounds, searching for one in particular - the voices of Hawaii's native youkai, the Menehune.  
  
Sumireina frowned. The Menehune's increased activity was always a sign that something was going to happen; coupled with the recent volcanic activity of Kilauea, it was almost a sure bet that Pele was somehow involved.  
  
The youko vixen suppressed a shiver of apprehension. Being a youkai herself, she was used to the strange goings-on of the Islands; at the same time, she was amazed at the relationship between ningen and youkai. Sumireina adjusted her ocarina. Fellow youkai she could handle - but a Goddess? If Pele was the cause of the increase in Menehune pranks, something had to be done - relocation to another island in the chain, perhaps. In any case, there would have to be steps taken soon; the youkai were bound to the islands securely after centuries of inhabiting them, and their pranks would become dangerous as their agitation swelled.  
  
Mind made up, Sumireina reached for her phone and dialed the one number she had hoped never to use again. "Hai, Saotome-san? I'd like to speak with Koenma-sama, onegai. Tell him it's urgent."  
  
Yuusuke thew open the doors to Koenma's office and stalked in, ignoring George's sputtered protests. "Nanda, Koenma. What kinda shit are you in now that you're cuttin' into our summer vacation?" the young Tantei grumbled as the other three members of his team filed in behind him, followed by Botan.  
  
Koenma glared at his best team of Tantei, a vein in his forehead beginning to throb. "For your information Yuusuke, it's not my problem." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "It's Sumireina's."  
  
"Nani?" Kurama stiffened at the mention of his childhood friend.  
  
"Aw, man! I thought we'd already gotten rid of her psycho brother's ghost!" whined Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement. "Sou. Sumi-chan moved to the Ningenkai and disappeared for a fresh start. What made her break her silence?"  
  
The toddle behind the desk chewed on his Fukuumen before answering. "Apparently, the native youkai have been getting nervous. And when they get nervous or upset, things happen - sometimes dangerous things. Sumireina wants to know if you can possible help calm them down, and maybe relocate them temporarily." Koenma hesitated. "There was something else she mentioned, but she was pretty vague about it."  
  
"So we're just supposed to baby-sit a buncha jumpy youkai?" Yuusuke looked disappointed. "Where's the action in that?"  
  
"If Sumi-chan needs help, that's all the reason I need," Kurama said, stepping forward. Hiei moved to stand by his side, a silent gesture of support and agreement.  
  
Koenma smiled slightly. "Good. You'll be even happier when you learn where Sumireina's been living. You might even want to bring along Keiko and the girls."  
  
"Why?" asked Yuusuke, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"She lives in Hawaii."  
  
(Narita Airport, Japan)  
  
Hiei shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glowering at the lanky redhead reclining next to him. "I hate flying," he muttered.  
  
Kurama chuckled, grasping the black-clad youkai's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "It's too bad Takemi couldn't come," he mused.  
  
Kuwabara's shrill voice could be heard from a few rows ahead. "Damn baka. Still don't know what Yukina sees in him."  
  
"Kuwabara-kun does have his good qualities, Hiei. He's smarter and kinder than he initially looks." The youko winced at a particularly high 'Ahh, Yukina-san!' and smiled ruefully. "And they say love is blind."  
  
His lover snorted and turned to look out the window as the last vestiges of Narita Airport vanished under the clouds. The truth of Kurama's words struck home; love WAS blind - how else could he explain the two of them? The Ningenkai social standards did not exactly smile on the kind of relationship he and the youko beside him enjoyed. With a resigned huff, Hiei shut his eyes, determined to get all the rest he possibly could out of the flight to Honolulu; from the way Kurama's fingers were playing along his thigh, he doubted he would have much time for sleep later.  
  
Botan giggled softly as she watched the members of the Urameshi Team with their respective partners. Up ahead, Kuwabara's elated responses to Yukina's words could be heard, along with Yuusuke's groans from across the aisle as Keiko brained him - again. The ferrygirl could not hear any noise coming from behind, where Kurama and Hiei were sitting, but they were probably sleeping.  
  
The blue-haired girl sighed wistfully as she shifted in her seat, eyes soft. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up. Kuwabara Shizuru's understanding features gazed back. "Daijoubu yo, Botan. There's someone out there for you, too. And he might be closer than you think."  
  
Botan gave her neighbor a puzzled look. "Dare?" she asked, unable to think of anyone - except Koenma-sama, and their relationship was strictly professional - wasn't it?  
  
Shizuru smiled wisely. "You'll see," she said, turning to respond to something Atsuko was commenting on. Botan made a moue of frustration, then shrugged and put the matter aside, her normally buoyant personality reasserting itself. There would be time enough later to consider Shizuru's words.  
  
(Honolulu Airport, Oahu)  
  
Yuusuke gasped as the warm air hit him like a slap in the face; after so long in an air-conditioned plane, he found it hard to breathe the balmy humid air. He looked around curiously. Turning to Botan he asked, "So now what?"  
  
The Spirit Guide frowned. "Koenma-sama said that Sumi-chan was going to meet us here."  
  
"How?" Kuwabara wanted to know. "Sumi's a youko, na? She can't just walk around in public."  
  
"Ano, sumimasen." All eyes turned to the young girl in an aloha-patterned dress and sandals. A large red hibiscus was tucked behind her right ear.  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped. "Su-Sumi-chan?!"  
  
Sumi smiled, brushing blond hair away from her face. "Hisashiburi ne, Kurama-kun." Emerald eyes met, one blank with shock, the other sparkling with mischief. Kurama's childhood friend idly twisted the cord around her neck. "Amazing what magic a little can do, ne?"  
  
The redhead gave the ocarina a troubled look. "You still carry that?" he wondered. "After all the problems it's caused, I'd have thought you'd hide it, at least."  
  
The blond youko shook her head. "Iie. Suren couldn't control the ocarina's full power, and it consumed him. I don't even try...I just use as much as I can handle, so I'm okay." She looked down for a moment, lost in her memories before tossing them off. "Ja, shall we get your bags?" she offered her guests. "We have to transfer to another flight."  
  
Hiei grumbled as he buckled his seatbelt. "Another damned flight."  
  
Sumireina and Kurama shared a grin. "Hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him," she whispered to the other youko.  
  
"Only on the outside. He's a softie inside," Kurama murmured, smiling sweetly at the object of their conversation as red eyes glared balefully at them.  
  
"Oi Sumi," Yuusuke's voice interrupted them. "Where are we going, exactly?"  
  
Sumi leaned forward to address the question. "We're landing at Hilo Airport, then checking into a hotel. My cottage can't accommodate all of you, and it's not very wise to sleep outdoors right now."  
  
"Doushite?" Yukina asked, looking back at the youko vixen. The other's followed suit, also unclear as just what they would be up against.  
  
Sumi took a deep breath. "Koenma-sama told you that I called you due to disturbances among the native youkai, ne?" At their nods of confirmation, she continued, "Well, let me start at the beginning."  
  
"Long before the first Hawaiian ningen arrived to populate the Islands, a few tribes of lower-class youkai managed to break through the kekkai and settled down in the Ningenkai. Since Hawaii were as yet unpopulated, it was a perfect place to set up a relatively peaceful society. Even when the Hawaiians got here, the youkai, or Menehune, as the ningen called them, were able to comfortably coexist with the newcomers.  
  
"The Hawaiians believed in various gods and goddesses...and one of them was the goddess of the volcano, Pele. New, there are signs that Pele is once more beginning to stir under the Big Island - quakes, volcanic activity, that kind of thing." Sumireina paused. "It's making the youkai here nervous - not a good thing."  
  
Yuusuke looked as if he wanted to ask something, but the flight attendant announced their imminent landing, cutting short the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yukina asked Kuwabara worriedly.  
  
"Never you worry, dear Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara assured the ice maiden, striking a heroic pose. "With Kuwabara Kazuma the Man around, the others will have nothing to fear - urk!" he was cut off unceremoniously as Yuusuke hit him on the head. "Urameshi! Temee-!"  
  
"Baka yarou! The faster we check out Sumi's place, the faster we get this over." Yuusuke grinned suddenly, slinging a companionable arm around his best friend's shoulders. "And the faster we get this over," he added, a twinkle in his eye, "the more vacation time we have. Keiko always did wanna see Hawaii."  
  
Kuwabara's face turned a dangerous shade of red as he thought of Yukina in a swimsuit. "Ah, Yukina-chan!" he shrieked, his mental faculties overloading.  
  
"Hai?" asked the tiny Koorime, who had watched the entire exchange curiously.  
  
"Na-nandemo nai!" Mortified at being overheard, the orange-haired boy blushed an even brighter shade of red and ran down to hall to the lobby entrance, where Hiei was trying to explode his head with the heat of his glare. "Ikuzo!"  
  
"It's beautiful." Kurama looked at his surroundings with appreciation.  
  
Rainbow Falls was stunning in the twilight, the setting sun turning the mist churned up by the waterfall into a golden spray. The youko inhaled deeply, enjoying the crisp, cool air, the muted roaring of the Falls in the background adding to the aura of peacefulness.  
  
"I live near the Falls so I can be closer to the water." Sumireina grinned. "I've gotten better at controlling it - a regular Sub-zero." She caught the other's looks of surprise. "Nani? You didn't think I could live in the Ningenkai without picking up SOME habits, ne?" The blond youko led the Tantei down a narrow path, Kurama growing lantern plants to light their way.  
  
As they neared the Falls, Kurama stopped suddenly, shaking. Hiei looked at him in concern. "Doushitanda?"  
  
The redhead hugged himself tightly, his features drawn and pale. "I can't go in there," he lifted a trembling finger towards the darkening woods. "It - it feels like there are hundreds of eyes on me - watching and waiting." He looked at his companions. "Don't you feel it?"  
  
Sumi moved to support her old friend. "It's probably the Menehune in these woods," she told them. "They're linked with the environment, and now's the time they usually come out of the woodwork, so to speak. I'm used to it, but I'm surprised Hiei-kun and Kuwabara-kun haven't felt them."  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "I can't feel anything here. It's like there's a wall blocking out any probes. I only get birds and animals."  
  
"Hn." Hiei spared a final glance at his kitsune before stepping forward, removing his warded headband and closing his almond eyes. The Jagan opened, glowing an eerie purple in the diminishing light. Kurama's shaky breaths were the only sounds that broke the silence that descended while the dark Jaganshi scanned for signs of the youkai.  
  
As the Jagan's Sight ranged farther out, it passed over Kilauea Volcano. Deep within the fiery pit, Pele stirred, feeling the dark touch feather over Her before moving on. The brief sensation was noted; dark and icy-hot - and unmistakably masculine. For the first time in a long while, Pele, the goddess of the volcano, felt a flicker of interest; on that was sensual in nature.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes with a silent sigh, re-warding his Jagan. "Nothing," he said, turning back to his teammates and lover.  
  
Yuusuke's normally eager expression was troubled as he glanced at his redheaded youko friend. "Should we go on?"  
  
Sumireina shook her head. "Iya. It's getting dark, and it'll take a while to get back to the hotel. Besides," she added, leading Kurama back up the trail, "I'm not so sure the woods are safe anymore, given Kurama-kun's reaction."  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: Hmm...this is...the continuation of my "Child of the Grove" series. I didn't write them in order, really, so hopefully this is a tentative outline:  
  
Pre-Child:  
  
1)Wings of Destiny  
  
2)Child of the Grove (WIP)  
  
3)Beyond Friendship  
  
4)My Lover, My Friend/Friend and Lover/My Brother's Heart  
  
5)When Fire Walked the Earth  
  
6)Brown Penny  
  
7)A Sister's Love (WIP)  
  
This is my `baby' - I've been working on it for almost 4 years now, and it's getting harder due to work and college. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing and my plots, so feedback is welcomed and appreciated! Thanks to all the positive responses I've gotten so far. ~Take^_^ 


	2. 

The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one. Even the normally boisterous Yuusuke and Kuwabara seemed pensive. Kurama and Hiei sat in the back, where the fire youkai could keep a watchful eye on his kitsune lover. The redheaded youko was pale and shaken, and had taken a firm grasp on Hiei's hand as soon as they had sat down. The smaller youkai allowed the public display of affection only because no one else was watching; the road was hard to see, the streetlights being few and far between.  
  
Hiei hesitated, glancing up at the others. Their eyes were focused on the road ahead, the monotonous scenery weaving a hypnotic spell over them. Deftly, he raised his and Kurama's joined hands and quickly looped the kitsune's arm around him, creating an embrace. Pressing closer to his partner, he raised his youki, channeling it into the cold body embracing his.  
  
His actions were effective; Kurama's arm tightened convulsively and he stirred, coming out of his stupor. "Arigatou," came the whispered response, the breath of air shivering across Hiei's cheek. The dark youkai shrugged, opting to burrow closer to the fox.  
  
"Sumi-chan, up ahead." Kuwabara pointed out the front window. A pale shape appeared, coalescing into the figure of an old Hawaiian woman walking alongside of the road. She was clad in a white mumu (Hawaiian dress) and her feet were bare, keeping a steady pace as the woman walked, seemingly unaffected by the slight nip in the air.  
  
Yuusuke glanced at Sumireina's reflection in the mirror. "Sumi, doushita?" he asked, noting how the blood had drained from the vixen's face.  
  
Sumi's only response was to slow down and pull over to the side of the road, stopping next to the old native. "Yuusuke-kun, open the door and move over." Puzzled, the young man obeyed nonetheless, scooting over in the middle seat of the van so the old woman could sit down.  
  
Without a single word, the woman got into the vehicle and took the proffered seat. Ever the gallant, Kuwabara got out and shut the door, wondering at the same time just what was going on.  
  
Yuusuke peeked surreptitiously at the old lady next to him; something about her felt out of place. Yuusuke could not quite pin it; she felt a little like Genkai, but different. One thing was for sure; this was no ordinary woman, and Sumireina knew her, whoever she was.  
  
Kuwabara could not help himself; it was terribly rude, but he could not stop looking back at the old woman from the corner of his eye. There was a feeling of suppressed power radiating from her. What kind of power he could tell; it felt like neither reiki nor youki. In fact, the only person he had ever come into contact with that had Felt even remotely like the woman was...Koenma. Kuwabara stiffened slightly, darting a look at the blond youko in the driver's seat.  
  
Sumireina had regained a bit of color, though she was still shockingly pale. She kept her green eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead, stubbornly refusing to look in her mirror - and perhaps at the old lady. Her lips were set in a thin line, a far cry from their normal fullness. Kuwabara was sure that if Sumireina's ears had been visible, they would have been laid flat against her head. Yuusuke could most likely tell that all was not what it seemed with this woman, given his own youkai blood and powers. As for Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara could see that the redheaded boy was slumped in his seat, and the Koorime was absorbed in watching his lover.  
  
With a soft grunt, the young psychic settled himself comfortably for the long ride back to the hotel.  
  
The feel of the van pulling into the hotel's parking lot awakened Yuusuke. Blearily he looked about, rubbing sleep from his eyes, realizing with a start that someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where's the old lady?" He would have know if Sumireina had stopped the van to let the woman off; years of fighting and being a Tantei had left him sensitive to such things. In the passenger's seat, he could see Kuwabara waking as he registered the woman's absence as well.  
  
The orange-haired boy cracked a wide yawn, stretching as best he could in the cramped quarters of the van. "Aw, who cares, Urameshi? I'm beat. We can think about it tomorrow, after a good night's sleep." Kuwabara got out of the van, eager to find his bed. After a moment's hesitation, Yuusuke followed, the jetlag finally catching up to him. Neither noticed in the dim light how pale Sumireina was again.  
  
Swallowing hard, Sumi turned to face the remaining occupants of the van. "Hiei-kun?" she called softly. "We're back."  
  
One blood-red eye cracked open to peer at the vixen. Hiei nodded in acknowledgement and gently shook his partner awake, tugging at the arm still wrapped around him in a loose embrace. The fox jerked, then slowly opened his eyes, allowing himself to be groggily pulled out of the van.  
  
Sumi hopped out and ran around to the side, helping Hiei as the dark youkai struggled to get both himself and his lover out of the vehicle. Together, they supported Kurama until he had gotten his balance back, then followed the path that Yuusuke and Kuwabara had taken back to their rooms, which were on the ground floor.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Sumi told them as she headed for her own room. Her slender frame drooped as if exhausted; her features were ashen beneath her slight tan. Briefly, Hiei wondered if it had anything to do with the disappearance of the strange old Hawaiian they had picked up.  
  
Leading Kurama into their room, Hiei secured the door and quickly undressed the kitsune, then himself. "Fox?" he whispered, pulling the covers over them and holding his lover close.  
  
Kurama's voice was laced with fatigue. "It was horrible, Hiei. It was like being observed under a microscope - or like a bug in a jar. I could feel their eyes on me, watching my every move." The youko shuddered and snuggled closer, allowing Hiei's high temperature to warm him. "Arigatou again, itoshii. A youko could get used to this kind of treatment." The last was said with a trace of the youko's normal good humor.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Hn. Go to sleep, Fox."  
  
Kurama kissed him softly, then tucked his head into the hollow at Hiei's neck, already drowsing. With the dark youkai's warmth surrounding him, the unnerving experience in the forest seemed nothing more than a bad dream. He could feel himself relaxing, and in turn, Hiei as well. The two lovers slept in each other's embrace, putting aside their worries for the morrow.  
  
Morning found Hiei already up, sitting quietly on a rock by the sea. He had awakened just in time to slip out and watch the sunrise, the golden expanse of beach being only a few feet from the patio door. Now, perched on his rock, he let the sound of the waves hissing on the shore lull his mind into a calm state, allowing his thoughts to wander where they pleased.  
  
Lost though he was in his musings, Hiei was still aware enough of his surroundings to catch a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. Quickly turning his head, the youkai looked down the stretch of beach where he had seen the flash of color; it was abandoned, except for the odd bird and sand crab scuttling for cover.  
  
A chill ran up Hiei's spine; he was certain that a few moments ago, there had been a feminine figure in white approaching. The dark Koorime shook his head derisively, scoffing at himself and his overactive imagination. Still...Hiei cast a last wary glance back at the beach. He could have sworn he saw a woman in a white mumu coming towards him.  
  
A cool breeze stirred the curtains, fluttering by to caress a smooth, pale cheek. Kurama twitched, one hand groping through the sheets for his absent lover. Slowly, emerald eyes cracked open, taking in the slightly ajar patio door and the sunlit drapes swaying in the breeze. The youko pushed himself up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed as he stretched. Rising, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, exiting the room out onto the beach in search of his lover.  
  
He found Hiei in much the same position he had been in for that past half-hour or so. Kurama took a deep breath of the salt-smelling air before moving to wrap his long arms around the Koorime. "Ohayo, koibito." Not having bothered to button his shirt, Kurama pressed his bare chest against Hiei's cloth-covered back, reveling in the scent and feel of the seemingly indifferent youkai.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Hiei relaxed against him, much to Kurama's delight. "Hn. Don't call me that," he growled half-heartedly. Hiei hid a smile as he felt his lover's hands start to wander across his chest. Kurama was obviously feeling better if his libido was coming into play. His smile turned wicked; he was in the mood for a little fun.  
  
Kurama suddenly found himself lying on his back, Hiei straddling his waist. The youko blinked a few times in surprise; Hiei was not usually so...impulsive - not that he minded, of course. He wriggled a bit, the sand beneath him soft and warm. Kurama gave his lover a sloe-eyed look. "What," he queried, "are you going to do with me?"  
  
Hiei smiled, showing the tips of his fangs. "Oh," he said, bending his head to nibble at Kurama's bottom lip, "I have a FEW ideas."  
  
Kurama opened his mouth, allowing Hiei's tongue to caress his. "Tell me," he purred, when they finally surfaced for air.  
  
Hiei's eyes gleamed. "Well..."  
  
Thankfully, no one else had decided to take a stroll along the beach that morning; other tourists would have gotten more than they bargained for in the way of sightseeing. 


	3. 

"So this is Volcano National Park," Yuusuke mused as Sumireina pulled up to the gate. It was disappointing, in an odd way. The moist greenness belied the Park's fiery name, and instead of the roaring of fire, there were only quiet birdsongs occasionally punctuating the air, along with the voices of tourists.  
  
"It's not all like this Yuusuke-kun," Sumi assured him. "This is only the outer edge of the Park. It changes as we get nearer to the crater." She stuck her head out of the van to talk to the guard. "'Morning Sam."  
  
The old ningen grinned at the beautiful youko. "'Morning, Sumi. Still sure you don't wanna go out on a date?" Sam's sharp eyes had not missed the flower in her ear, nor the fact that Sumireina was driving a vanful of boys about her age.  
  
Sumi laughed gaily, her voice tinkling like bells. "Nah, I enjoy the single life too much." She motioned to the four men in the van. "Sam, these are my friends, Kazuma, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. They're visiting from Japan, and I thought I'd show them around. It's good for our tourist industry." Sumi smiled cheekily. "See? I'm doing my part to help our economy."  
  
"Don't give me none of that sass, girl," Sam admonished affectionately, waving her on. "Just be careful when you go up to look at the crater. It's been kinda active nowadays. The white dog's been spotted, you know."  
  
"Thanks Sam," Sumireina said as she shifted gears.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to move that flower?" The old guard's query was a tad wistful.  
  
"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid. Gomen ne," Sumireina told the guard gently as she drove through the entrance of the Park.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the blond youko curiously. "What was all that stuff about being single and a flower?" he asked.  
  
"That? Well, in Hawaii, if you wear a flower over your right ear, you're single and available. If you wear it in your left, you're taken." Sumi chuckled. "And if you wear it in the middle, you're confused."  
  
"So this Sam wants to date you?" Kuwabara sounded dubious. "No offense Sumi-chan, but isn't he, well, kinda old?"  
  
Sumi laughed. "It's sorta an inside joke, Kazuma-kun. Sam's just teasing. He's more of a father figure - though he does want me to find someone. He worries because I live alone in an isolated area. Kinda sweet, actually." She turned into the parking lot, motioning to a path leading up. "I'm sure I'll find somebody when I'm ready, just not now. That path leads up to the top of the volcano." With the abrupt change of subject, the vixen killed the engine and got out, the others following suit.  
  
She led the way up the path, nodding pleasantly to other visitors. Kurama rubbed his arms absently; the closer they got to the crater, the more desolate the landscape. The path they were on was like a border; one side stubbled with shrubs and other tough plants, the opposite bleak, the occasional dead tree breaking up the monotony of the lava-covered terrain. The redheaded youko knelt curiously by a tiny shrub covered with beautiful red blooms.  
  
"That's ohia lehua."  
  
Kurama looked up from his perusal of the flowers. "They're beautiful."  
  
"Aren't they?" Sumireina knelt beside him. "The others have gone ahead. I think they're going to split up once they get to the edge of the crater." She stretched out a slender finger, tracing a red petal. "These are Pele's special flowers," she told the other youko. "Legend has it that Pele once saw a handsome young man, and fell in love with him. But the man already had a lover, one he was true to. In a rage, Pele killed them, later repenting and changing them into this plant and it's flowers."  
  
Kurama shivered slightly. "I'm glad She's not around anymore, then."  
  
His friend raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kurama-kun," she warned the other kitsune. "Many here still believe in the old legends, and even skeptics have had...experiences. There are things that can't really be explained. As a youkai, you should understand."  
  
Kurama was surprised. "Aren't most of the gods just legends?"  
  
Sumireina shook her head. "There was a time when the gods walked amongst us," she replied. "Some still do, because people still believe." In the back of her mind, the vixen hoped that Kurama and the other Tantei would never cross paths with the Hawaiian gods, one in particular."  
  
Kuwabara leaned over the lookout railing, peering down into the crater below. "Nothing," he said glumly. "There's nothing down there but lava. Nobody could hide down there."  
  
Far beneath the surface, Pele stirred, sensing the presence of the one She had felt before; felt him somewhere nearby. 


	4. 

Hiei wandered around in the shrubbery, having lost track of Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Something tickled at the back of his mind, calling. It seemed to pull at him, leading him in a certain direction. Hiei followed, pushing his way through the sparse undergrowth and thin, small trees.  
  
The youkai entered a small clearing of sorts, immediately on his guard. There, sitting in the middle on a piece of lava rock, was a gorgeous young woman dressed all in white, a haku lei of red lehua blossoms circling her brow. Her long black hair flowed down her back, reminding Hiei of the lava-covered sides of the volcano. The small youkai glanced at the young woman; she smiled at him charmingly. Indifferently, Hiei looked away, taking in the other parts of the clearing and dismissing the native woman as no threat. The pull felt strongest here, but Hiei was unable to pinpoint its exact source; it seemed to be coming from all around him.  
  
A small sound made the youkai return his attention to the woman. One shoulder of her white mumu had slipped down, baring a hint of cleavage. She gave the youkai a come-hither look.  
  
Hiei was not dense, recognizing the woman's advances for what they were. He just wasn't interested. "You're wasting your time, woman," he told her coldly. "I've already got someone, and I have no intention of leaving him." That said, Hiei turned and disappeared from the clearing, not noticing the unearthly fire that suddenly burned in the woman's eyes. Nor did he see the spasm of jealousy that briefly crossed her face, distorting her features.  
  
Without warning, a huge tremor shook the earth, knocking everyone off their feet. In different parts of the mountain, the Tantei picked themselves up and scrambled toward their agreed upon meeting place.  
  
As they converged, the mountain rumbled ominously and the earth cracked, revealing a lava tube. The Tantei watched in horror as lava began to ooze out; luckily, it was an older tube where the lava was cooler and thicker, slowing its progress.  
  
Sumireina's eyes widened in terror. "She's awake!" she cried as the group sprinted back to the parking lot.  
  
"Who?" panted Yuusuke as they piled into the van.  
  
Sumi tore out of the lot and headed for the exit of the Park. "Pele," she answered grimly. "Though I can't understand why She'd awaken so violently and so soon. Her believers have been making offerings and prayers to Her. Something must have really irritated Her."  
  
"What can we do to stop her?" Kuwabara wanted to know.  
  
"Not much. Pele is like the volcanoes She is mistress of, or a true woman, as I've heard people say. She can be benevolent, kind, nurturing - but She can also be jealous, possessive, and vindictive. She can appear in many forms; as an old woman -" Yuusuke and Kuwabara's heads shot up in startlement "or as a woman of flame in the volcano itself...and as an attractive young woman." At this last, Hiei jerked minutely, recalling the female in the clearing. "When Pele takes the mortal form," Sumi continued, oblivious to the Koorime's reaction, "she always wears a white dress."  
  
Kurama noticed that Hiei had gone very still after his initial start of surprise. The small youkai's almond eyes were wide, and a trickle of sweat dampened his brow. Kurama put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Daijoubu ka, Hiei?"  
  
"I saw a young woman in white when I was exploring the crater earlier." Hiei's confession caught everyone's attention. At Kurama's urging, he went on. "She made some advances, and I told her off."  
  
Sumi paled at Hiei's admission. "Pele is the bitchy type," she told him soberly. "What exactly did you say to her?"  
  
Hiei remained stubbornly mute, unwilling to have his privacy infringed upon. Kurama's hand tightened on his shoulder, silently asking. Hiei sighed; he could deny his fox nothing. "I told her I wasn't interested because I already had someone," he muttered, uncomfortable with baring his personal affairs to the others.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama murmured, stunned. He had always hoped for some sign of his lover's commitment, a reassurance the Hiei would stay with him.  
  
Sumi's expression was fearful. "Inari's tears, Hiei! You have no idea how spiteful Pele can be when she wants to," she breathed weakly. "She inflicts terrible retribution on those that insult or defy her...and she always tries to get rid of her competition."  
  
"Like the lehua blossom you were telling me about," Kurama broke in.  
  
The blond youko nodded. "Sou. I think things'll be worse this time, though." She glanced in the mirror at the redhead. "It's bad enough She was rejected, but to add insult to injury, Pele's competing with a male." One whose looks challenged Hers, Sumi added silently. NOT a good thing.  
  
"So we just let Pele cover the island with lava?" Yuusuke asked incredulously.  
  
"I doubt anything short of Hiei giving himself to her will stop her," Sumi returned dryly. "That, or Kurama relinquishing his claim on him."  
  
"Iya," Kurama put in, stopping Hiei's hot response. "Over my dead body."  
  
I hope it doesn't come to that my friend, Sumi thought soberly. 


	5. 

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed, watching his youkai lover toss restlessly. After a hasty meal, Keiko and the rest of the girls had dragged Yuusuke and Kuwabara shopping and sightseeing, unaware of what had taken place. Sumireina had gone to her room. The youko stroked a spiky lock of hair away from Hiei's forehead. In sleep, all of the youkai's defenses melted away, leaving an angelic face that had 'innocent' written all over it.  
  
Kurama frowned worriedly. While it was true that Hiei did enjoy a nap, this sleep seemed somehow unnatural; the only time Hiei ever slept so deeply was after he used the Kokuryuuha. Even then, he did not toss as he was doing now, as if caught in a nightmare.  
  
Hiei made his way cautiously through the cool forest, easily dodging the mossy stumps he occasionally encountered. He had no idea how he had gotten there, or where the others were. The only sounds were the birds and that of his own breathing. The scene seemed eerily familiar to him; caught in his dream as he was, he heard the sound of a woman's voice, singing a captivating melody.  
  
Caught by the siren sound, Hiei stumbled towards the sound. There, like earlier that day, was the beautiful young woman in whit. "Come to me," she husked, holding out her arms to the fire demon.  
  
Something ancient within Hiei answered the plea. Against his will, the youkai took a halting step forward then stopped, his limbs trembling with the effort of resisting the goddess's pull. In a tiny corner of his mind, Hiei saw a flash of bright red, like the fire that was his nature. Brilliant forest-green eyes came next, filled with laughter and mischief. Eyes that had looked into his dark soul and accepted, without reservation, it's other half. Kurama. Soulmate.  
  
With a tremendous wrench, Hiei forced his body to turn away from Pele, escaping into the dreamscape. He was safe for the moment, but for how much longer? Hiei hunched his shoulders as he pressed himself up against a tree limb. Fire called to Fire, and the dark youkai knew that it would only be matter of time before the Call would start again. He wasn't sure if he could resist; sooner or later, Pele would wear him down - and then he would be Hers.  
  
The black Koorime moaned softly in his sleep, curling his body into a compact ball. Kurama continued his vigil, emerald eyes never once leaving the childlike face.  
  
Down the hall, another youko stood out on her lanai, brooding. Slender fingers toyed with the ocarina around her neck; a habit she had fallen into over the past hundred or so years. Her green eyes darkened with worry as she contemplated the situation at hand.  
  
In Hawaii, pairings were made because the two were opposites; the Polynesian version of the Oriental ying-yang. Sumi frowned. Fire and Fire did not go together - there was no balance. Sooner or later one would overwhelm the other, not keep them in check, like Kurama did Hiei...like Hiei and Yukina...like herself and Suren.  
  
Sumi inhaled the salt-scented air, feeling a cool wetness slide down her cheek. Nearly a hundred years, and the memories still hurt. She scrubbed away the tear tracks, brushing away the gold strands that clung to her damp face. Fire called to Fire, and in doing so, cancelled each other out, leaving nothing but ashes...and jagged halves of a whole.  
  
Clutching the ocarina fiercely, Sumi looked out over the beautiful island she now called home. "I promise, Suren-oniichan, I'll find a way to save them. Kurama-kun won't ever be alone again." Sumi hung her head, the last words a thread of sound. "And Yukina-chan will never have to know what it's like to feel her twin die..." 


	6. 

The tiny kitsune cowered under a fern-covered outcropping of rock, shivering in fear. She whined, watching wide-eyed the battle playing out before her.  
  
Sumi's eyes snapped open as she shot upright in bed. The sheets lay crumpled on the floor where she had kicked them. It had all been a dream...sighing, Sumi lay back, staring at the ceiling. In her mind's eye, she replayed the sequence; a woman of fire locked in combat with a handsome warrior possessing the shadow of an eight-eyed pig. It had been a deadlock; the man had countered the woman's fire with rain and concealed himself with mists and clouds. Opposites. The youko vixen spent the remainder of the night in her own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Kuwabara stretched, running a hand through his orange hair. This was *not* how he had planned to spend his time in Hawaii. The youth looked over at his tall sister and the delicate figure topped with sea-green hair standing next to her and felt his face heat. The young psychic *knew* that what he felt for the ice maiden was more than a schoolboy's crush; this was *true love*. He scowled; now all he had to do was find a way to tell the object of his affections - and avoid getting skewered in the process by her - understandably - irate and over-protective brother.  
  
Kuwabara allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. Granted, he could be dense at times (not very often, but even the Great Kuwabara Kazuma was only human), but not THAT dense. It had taken him awhile to put two and two together, but he'd eventually come up with four; it was hard to miss when they stood next to each other. He *was* psychic, after all. Still, it was safer to play dumb; youkai tended to underestimate him, giving him the slight edge needed for his awesome skill to overcome them. It paid off; Kurama knew he knew more than he let on, and so did Sumi and a few others. Kuwabara didn't understand what drew the youko to his bad-tempered partner, but he couldn't fault his choice of the women in his life.  
  
Speaking of the youko...Kuwabara glanced impatiently at his watch. Kurama was never late unless something urgent had come up; Minamino Shuuichi was punctual to the dot. Or he had been, until he'd gotten involved with Hiei - not that Kuwabara *really* wanted to know. He noticed Yuusuke drumming his fingers impatiently as he sat with Keiko on a lobby couch. It was late, and Kuwabara was getting worried. He was about to speak up, but Yuusuke beat him to it.  
  
"K'so!" The Tantei stood, beginning to pace. "What's taking those two so long?!" The glares of the girls quieted his outburst. "Uh, nevermind."  
  
"Iya, Yuusuke-kun is right," Sumi cut in, a hint of anxiety coloring her voice. "It's not like Kurama-kun to be so late for something this important." Not if it concerned his lover, was the unspoken ending.  
  
"Hiei-san too," Yukina chimed in, her ruby eyes wide. The Koorime seemed ill at ease, darting glances at the entranceways as if expecting someone to walk in on their group.  
  
"I think I'll go check on them," Sumireina announced, rising.  
  
Shizuru smirked. "Be discreet, ne? You don't want to catch them...occupied." Yuusuke made a small noise, quickly smothered as Keiko drove her elbow into his stomach. "Why don't you take Yuusuke along? I'm sure the change of scenery will do him good."  
  
The youko nodded, adjusting the flower over her right ear as she strode to the door of the two missing Tantei. Briskly, she removed a lock pick from her a pocket of her jeans and jimmied open the lock.  
  
She and Yuusuke staggered back, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of heat that flowed from the open door. Gasping for air, Sumi and Yuusuke dashed into the room, struggling to overcome the incredible temperature that was turning the hallway into an oven. "Kurama," she cried, spying the kitsune.  
  
The redhead was unconscious, unable to withstand the heat emanating from the tiny form on the bed. Hiei was curled into a ball, whimpers escaping his throat, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. While Yuusuke checked on his teammates, Sumi rushed to open the windows and lanai door. The airing helped somewhat; going into the bathroom, she turned on the shower. A quick burst of youki, and a bubble of icy water took shape. Guiding it carefully, the blond youko moved it out over the unconscious pair and released.  
  
Hiei bolted awake, his crimson eyes wide, reflecting emotions still in turmoil from his dream. Just as quickly they were gone, hidden behind his customary mask of cold indifference. His intense gaze came to rest on the redhead just beginning to stir in the cradle of Yuusuke's arms; in a whisper of displaced air, he was at Kurama's side. Wordlessly, Yuusuke handed to youko to him, maintaining a respectful silence for once.  
  
Kurama's eyelids fluttered open, dazed emerald orbs looking up at Hiei in confusion. "Hiei?" he murmured, puzzled. "What happened?"  
  
"We found you unconscious, and Hiei here trying to turn into a living furnace," Yuusuke answered for the Koorime. "It looked like a pretty intense nightmare."  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama looked up at his lover in askance.  
  
"I dreamt of Pele." The admission was grudging.  
  
Kurama sat up, the dark youkai making no move to stop him. "She wants you, ne?" At Hiei's nod, the youko continued fiercely, "Well, she can't have you." A slender hand moved to clasp one of Hiei's, deep green eyes flashing possessively.  
  
Yuusuke coughed diffidently, dispelling the sudden tension in the air. "I take it there's gonna be a delay in plans?"  
  
Sumi gave him a repressive look. "Why don't you go tell the others about the change in plans?" she suggested. "Botan-chan and I can make a report to Koenma."  
  
The young Tantei shrugged and went off on his errand. Sumi turned her attention to the lovers. "You still look a bit pale, Kurama-kun," she observed. "Hiei, take him down to the beach to cool off," she ordered.  
  
Surprisingly, the dark youkai gave in without a word of protest, pulling his fox to his feet and heading out the lanai door, and arm snaked around the taller boy's slender waist. Sumi watched them go, her thoughts racing. In the moments before she had doused them with water, she had noticed something disturbing; Hiei had been sweating. 


	7. 

Botan's wide pink eyes stared solemnly at Koenma's image. "This is bad," the Reikai prince muttered, gnawing at his Fuukumen. "It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous assignment." He caught movement in the background as Sumireina entered the ferrygirl's room, sitting down next to her. "Pele's after Hiei and there's nothing we can do."  
  
"She is the embodiment of woman," Sumi said quietly. "Mercurial mood swings, vindictive...She can be extremely fickle. Pretty much the only thing we CAN do is wait and hope She loses interest in Hiei...before She kills him - and us."  
  
"This has happened before, I take it?"  
  
Sumi smiled humorlessly. "More times that I can imagine. There are many stories of her exploits. There were many men - She left them all, eventually. Except one, I think."  
  
Koenma perked up, his attention caught. "Nani? Explain," he demanded.  
  
Sumi thought a moment. "His name was Kamapua'a, a Hawaiian demi-god - the god of pigs and growing things, I think. He had a love-hate relationship with Pele; he was her opposite and complement in the natural order of things. Hawaiians thought it was a good match, but I guess it didn't work out. He lived in the wet fertile areas, and Pele's domain - is - the volcano. Add to that the fact that both of them were stubborn as mules, and just as arrogant, and you've got an extremely volatile relationship on your hands."  
  
"So what happened to him?" Koenma asked.  
  
Sumireina shrugged helplessly. "Eventually Kamapua'a disappeared into the mists of time and legend - no on knows what really happened. In some stories, he finally got tired of Pele's possessiveness and wandering eye and fled the island. We could try asking the Menehune," she suggested hesitantly, "though it might not work. They've been skittish of late..."  
  
"It's worth a try," Koenma decided. "They live in the rainforests, and you said yourself that this was the pig god's territory, hai? If anyone would know his whereabouts, it's them."  
  
"Hai, Koenma-sama. It would be best if we split up for this - perhaps bring in Keiko and the others? If they were paired with a Tantei, it should be reasonably safe. I want Yukina to stay with Hiei, though. She's Koorime, and his sister. If anything should happen, she'd stand less of a chance of getting fried than say, me."  
  
Botan looked at the youko vixen, then at her boss. "So do we have a plan?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "See to it." 


	8. 

The Tantei and their partners stood at the edge of the paved trail leading into the forest. They were to each take a part of the valley; Yuusuke and Keiko would head towards the apex while Sumi and Atsuko would take a side, the Kuwabaras searching the other. Kurama and Botan would search from above.  
  
The youko had been hesitant about leaving his lover, but Hiei had cut off his objections brusquely, growling that he wouldn't be doing much good for him by playing nursemaid.  
  
Now, as Kurama seated himself gingerly behind Botan, he pried his mind off the fire demon to ask about the demi-god they were to search for clues on.  
  
The blue-haired ferrygirl kept her eyes ahead as she answered. "Sumi-chan says that if the belief in the god fades, so does the god. She's hoping there are still some old shrines left this deep into the mountains. People rarely came this far in, if ever." Botan spared a peek back at her passenger. "Anything?"  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, letting his awareness seep down to the plants below. He traveled the complex system of roots that ran under the moss-laden ground, seeking out the strange youki of the Menehune or anything else that was likely to help his lover.  
  
Following the plants up the mountains, he felt something strange as he passed the entrance to a cave; not youkai, but not normal ghosts, either. Kurama tapped Botan on the shoulder, indicating the way. The youko held on for dear life as the ferrygirl zipped through the air like lightning.  
  
Yuusuke picked his way through the damp forest, muttering at the plants that seemed to purposely place themselves in his way. Behind him, Keiko followed at a more sedate pace, careful not to damage anything unnecessarily, admiring the ferns and flowers as she went. As the moved further into the valley, they were unaware of the ghostly eyes on them.  
  
On their side of the mountains, Kazuma and Shizuru climbed uneasily. As psychics, they could easily sense the spirits of the dead occupying the various burial caves in the side of the mountain.  
  
Shizuru frowned, rubbing her forehead, her ever-present cigarette held unlit in her other hand. "Kazuma, you get the feeling that we should be headed for that side?" She pointed to the same cave Kurama had sensed.  
  
Kazuma narrowed his beady eyes, concentrating on a particular cave. Sure enough, there was something odd about it; like the air was shimmering slightly to his Sight. "Aa, neesan." As one, they began the trek across the valley.  
  
"Just a little more, Atsuko-san," Sumi told the dark-haired woman.  
  
"That's easy for you to say," huffed Atsuko, pulling herself up to stand by the blond youko. She took in the sight before her. "Sugoi."  
  
The heat from the lava flow made the air above it shimmer. Even from afar, the two women could feel it like a slap in the face. Sumi held out her hands, gathering moisture from the air and sending it at the lava, cooling it. Billows of steam rose with a hiss, temporarily obscuring their view. Fortunately, the brisk winds carried the white mist away, revealing two figures on an oar barreling towards them.  
  
"Sumi-chan! Atsuko-chan! Over there!" Botan motioned to the cave they were headed for. From her higher vantagepoint, the ferrygirl could see Yuusuke, Keiko, Kazuma, and Shizuru converging on their goal. Seeing Sumireina's wave of response, Botan was off, hurrying to the cave.  
  
Kurama peered curiously into the gloomy depths of the cave. "There's definitely something in here," he murmured.  
  
"Yosh! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuusuke cracked his knuckles in anticipation.  
  
As the group made to enter, the sudden smell of gardenias filled the air. Kurama sniffed appreciatively. "Nice."  
  
Sumi looked at the others in surprise. "What is?"  
  
Keiko gave the vixen a bemused look. "Don't you smell it?" she asked. Sumi looked blank. "There's a heavy smell of flowers, but I don't see any."  
  
"It's a warning," Sumi said softly. "If you smell flowers, don't go in. Wait for me." She crossed the cave's threshold. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, blinding the others. When their vision cleared, Sumi was gone.  
  
Kuwabara looked at the cave entrance, his sixth sense informing him of the youko vixen's return. "She's coming!"  
  
A pale Sumireina emerged into the sunlight, her eyes holding a curiously dead look. When she was questioned, she merely shook her head, saying that she didn't remember what she had been doing for the last hour. "We should get off this island," she said in a hollow voice.  
  
"And then?" Kurama was certain his friend knew all that had happened in the hour she had been in the cave, but didn't press.  
  
Sumi looked at the redhead sadly. "And then we wait." 


	9. 

* * *  
  
It had been three days since they had left the Big Island for Oahu. Three days of tense waiting, watching the news nervously on updates on the erupting volcano. Hiei had alternately burned and froze, spending most of his time on the beach, Kurama a constant at his side. On the third day, word had come that the lava flow had mysteriously stopped; everyone hoped that it meant that Pele had finally given up.  
  
Sumireina sat on an cropping of lava rock on the coast. The waves crashed, roaring up to pound against the immovable stone and sending up geysers of spray. Brisk trade winds stirred her hair, whipping it up around her face. Green eyes gazed unseeing out towards her home, unaware of the wild beauty around her.  
  
******  
  
"How much are you willing to pay?" The young man gave her an appraising look. "I haven't walked among the mortals in a long while. What makes you think I can handle Her?" Kamapua'a leaned closer, a familiar look in his eyes. "How are you going to make it worth my while?"  
  
Sumi stood her ground. "Name your price."  
  
The single word echoed through the cave, sounding like the toll of a bell. "You."  
  
******  
  
Sumireina shuddered. Kurama and Hiei had wandered off on their own, while the others were further down the beach; close, but Sumi had never felt more alone. She let her gaze move back in the direction of the Big Island and gasped.  
  
Swimming deftly in and out of the coral reef was a huge tiger shark, easily more than twelve feet in length. Closer and closer it came, until the reef barred it from getting any nearer to where the blond youko was sitting. It raised its head, staring at her with cold blue eyes, and for a moment, Sumi saw the image of her brother super-imposed on the shark, his lips moving. *Yakusoku shita.* Then, in the blink of an eye, the huge predator was gone, simply vanishing without a trace.  
  
Sumireina smiled, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oniisan," she whispered. Suren had come back to watch over her, like he had when they were young thieves in the Makai. The ocarina around her neck gleamed a rich brown as she studied it. Lifting it to her lips, she began to play, remembering the good times with Suren as the crystal notes burned the bad memories away. 


	10. 

Hiei and Kurama sat in a small secluded cove, their arms wrapped around each other. It was one of the fire demon's 'good' days; his fluctuating temperature had stabilized at a low enough point so that Kurama could touch him safely. They were hidden in the shade of the black cliffs; even if a casual observer had happened to look down from above, they would go unnoticed.  
  
Kurama pulled the fire demon closer, kissing then nuzzling Hiei's neck. He was determined to enjoy this contact while he could; there was no telling when Hiei's body temperature might flare again.  
  
Hiei sighed and squirmed, releasing his hold on the kitsune and rising to his feet. Moodily, he jammed his hands into his pockets, moving down to the seashore to stare out into the varying shades of blue. The fire demon had been quiet over the past few days, more so than he usually was.  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes, observing his lover with a critical gaze. Though the Koorime tried to hide it, the youko knew that Hiei had been having dreams, keeping him up; often, he would fall asleep in the early hours of the morning and took naps throughout the day to sustain himself. Kurama frowned, running a hand through his fiery locks and coming up with a rose; twirling it had always helped him to think.  
  
"I should go back and face Her," The dark tone made the youko start in surprise. Kurama raised wide emerald eyes to meet his lover's intense gaze.  
  
The youko shook his head firmly, regaining his equilibrium. "Dame. If you make a move to go, I'll tie you up and sit on you." He met his lover's stare evenly. "I trust Sumi-chan, itoshii. If she says to wait, we'll wait. She's been right so far."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Stubborn fox."  
  
Kurama grinned mischievously, tucking the rose behind his right ear. "No more than you, koi."  
  
The fire demon shook his head. "That's wrong, fox." At Kurama's confused look, Hiei knelt in front of him, removing the rose and placing it above the kitsune's left ear. He brushed Kurama's cheek with a finger. "You're taken, Kurama."  
  
Kurama sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes soft and vulnerable. He caught the Koorime's retreating hand, using it to pull him into his arms, slanting his mouth over Hiei's. "Ai shutter," he repeated, using all his acquired skill to kiss Hiei senseless. He kissed every inch of the beloved face, growing more passionate with each second, his hands running up and down Hiei's back.  
  
Not to be outdone, Hiei moved his hands down the front of the kitsune's body, stopping now and then to stroke and tease. Impatiently, he tugged at the hem of Kurama's shirt, ready to tear it off the hard body.  
  
Kurama laughed breathlessly, the sound trailing off into a moan as Hiei brushed against his arousal. Slender hands moved over the fire demon's belts, clumsy with desire and fumbling with the buckles. The youko made to push the fire demon to the ground when a voice dripping with venom hissed, "Get away from him!"  
  
Reacting instinctively, the two youkai pulled away from each other, looking to the source of the demand. Standing there, eyes burning with unearthly fire, was the goddess in her young aspect. The hatred and anger coming from her was palpable, making the lovers want to back away.  
  
"Pele," Kurama murmured, stunned eyes taking in the goddess's presence.  
  
"He's Mine," Pele said hotly. "Why would he want you, a male? His Nature suits Mine better than yours."  
  
Kurama narrowed his suddenly cold eyes. "I love him! There's no way you'll get to him unless you go through me." So saying, he placed himself between the furious goddess and his lover.  
  
Pele laughed scornfully. "As you wish."  
  
Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm, shaking in reaction to the goddess's proximity, his temperature starting to rise. "Fox, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Kurama shook off the hand. "Something I should have done in the first place. You're mine lover, and it's about time I defended my claim." The kitsune kept wary eyes on his opponent, watching Her every move.  
  
With all the power of the volcanoes she was goddess of, Pele attacked. A ball of fire shot at the kitsune, barely missing him as he jumped to the side. Kurama countered with a Makai Iceflower, rapidly growing the seed and sending it after the goddess. Roaring, the flora spit icicles at the woman, who simply melted them before they hit. Kurama had enough time to throw up a wall of fire-resistant plants before Pele's next attack; unfortunately, not even they could withstand the heat of a volcano, and soon began to burn.  
  
The youko flung himself to the side as the rock behind him exploded into a shower of rubble. He was losing and he knew it. Another blast knocked him off his feet, stunning him temporarily. Kurama glanced to where his lover stood; the fire demon was swaying slightly, concentrating on fighting the compelling urge of Pele's will.  
  
The goddess advanced, wearing an expression of triumph, the look in her eyes telling the youko that there would be no pity given; he hadn't expected any, not when Hiei was the prize. Kurama watched fearfully as Pele approached, scooting back until he met the wall of the rocky outcropping. Trapped, the youko raised his chin defiantly, not about to give his opponent the satisfaction of seeing him cower. Pele smirked maliciously and raised her arm. 


	11. 

"Stop this nonsense." The abrupt masculine tone froze the combatants in place. Warily, they turned to face the interloper. A tall native man smirked at them, dark eyes twinkling with - lust? amusement? He wore only a loincloth, confident as he stood with his feet slightly apart. With the warm brown of his native coloring and his good looks, he looked the part of a god.  
  
Pele's eyes narrowed, her face contorting with rage, but not before Kurama caught a flicker of something - fear? - cross her features. But why would Pele have cause to fear this godling? He was a demi-god; she was a goddess. The kitsune heard an indefinable emotion in the goddess's voice as she identified the man, confirming his suspicions. "Kamapua'a."  
  
The pig god grinned rakishly. "Really Pele, if you were *that* desperate," he flicked his gaze over the paralyzed Hiei before resuming his steady regard of the woman before him, "you could have just come to me." He threw her a leering look.  
  
Pele snarled, incoherent with rage. "You! Who nearly killed me with your animalistic ruttings? Why should I ever ask YOU for anything?!"  
  
Kamapua'a lost his smile, taking a step in Pele's direction. "We both know that you enjoyed it, Pele. You're a proud female, but deep down, you enjoyed the fact that I dominated you in the end. Reveled in it, even." The pig god took another step closer.  
  
"That's a lie!" Pele hissed, so enraged that she took no notice of Kurama stealthily moving past her to inch toward his immobilized lover, nor the fact that her ex-lover was closing in.  
  
"Damn you, you - you *pig*! Only interested in one thing, could never stay your roving eye, and you expect to just walk ba-" Pele's ranting was cut off by Kamapua'a's skilled kiss.  
  
Even the ire of the volcano goddess cooled - then caught fire of a different kind - as the most notorious playboy of Hawaiian mythology seduced her with his hands and lips. Kurama took advantage of Pele's preoccupation to go to Hiei's side. Gently, he shook his lover, trying to bring awareness back into his beloved's features.  
  
"Hiei?" Slowly, crimson eyes focused on the worried kitsune. Hiei frowned, becoming aware of his surroundings. "You crazy fox! What did you think you were doing?!" he growled, remembering.  
  
Kurama gifted him with a wry smile. "I tend to be irrational when it comes to you, koi," he informed the irritated youkai dryly. "I can't imagine why."  
  
"What about Pele?" Hiei asked, allowing the redhead to pull him to his feet.  
  
Kurama moved so the fire demon could catch a glimpse of the two deities. "She's busy." Hiei could see the goddess locked in a passionate embrace with a young man. "Is that -?"  
  
The two youkai watched as Kamapua'a pulled away slightly to whisper something in Pele's ear. Like a young girl, she blushed, her response reaching their ears. "And I you."  
  
The two gods began to glow, growing brighter until the onlookers were forced to avert their eyes. The light rose into the sky, then headed back towards the Big Island, a huge fireball.  
  
Kurama wrapped his arms around his small lover. "It's over."  
  
"Aa." They stood silently for several long moments.  
  
"Ne, Hiei," Kurama murmured, regaining his composure, " You saw how effective Kamapua'a's method of persuasion worked, and we've got some time left..." his voice trailed off suggestively as he nuzzled the fire demon's neck.  
  
"Feeling frisky, are we?" Hiei asked dryly.  
  
"Hai, you know how life threatening encounters with gods always turn me on," Kurama teased.  
  
"Hn." But Hiei's answering smile was wicked as the two lovers shared a kiss, secure in their love.  
  
The End 


End file.
